The Primary School Reunion
by Marauderette24
Summary: Dear Mr. Harry Potter, It is our pleasure to announce the 1st annual primary school reunion. We are inviting you, and one guest, to join us at Willow Banquets in Surrey at 6:00 pm on September 2nd. We look forward to seeing you there!


22-year-old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed reading a letter from the ministry of magic.

Harry was currently an auror in the ministry and the letter had been about some rogue death eaters that had attacked a small muggle shop. Even years after the war, Harry was still dealing with people who wanted muggleborns out of their society. He sighed and tossed the letter onto his dresser intending to call Kingsley, the minister, tomorrow.

As he threw the letter aside, Harry's wife Ginny came into the room.

"Death Eaters?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Harry.

"Yeah, today they attacked a muggle shop for no apparent reason." He replied. "I'm going to deal with it in the morning."

Ginny smiled. "Well, you got a letter in the muggle post today."

"Who's it from?" Harry asked as he took the letter out of Ginny's hands.

"No idea. Why don't you open it." Ginny suggested.

Harry broke the seal on the envelope and took out a thick, white card.

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_  
 _It is our pleasure to announce the 1st annual primary school reunion. We are inviting you, and one guest, to join us at Willow Banquets in Surrey at 6:00 pm on September 2nd. We look forward to seeing you there!_

Harry groaned and tossed the letter onto the bed.

"What? Not more stuff from the ministry is it?" Ginny asked as she reached down to inspect the letter.

"No worse. It's an old school reunion." Harry said while dragging a hand over his face.

"It can't be that bad," Ginny said.

Harry snorted.

"Those kids made me feel like crap Ginny. They bullied me, beat me up and blamed everything on me."

"Well, that's all the more reason to go!" Ginny replied with a smile. "I'll get to show off how amazing you are."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But only if Dudley's going too."

* * *

A few weeks past and before he knew it, it was time for Harry to go to the reunion. He had spoken to his cousin, Dudley Dursley, to check that he was attending and was very relieved to find out that Dudley was going too. Harry and Dudley had made up after the war and while he was still not on friendly terms with Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, Dudley was as accepting as he could be even though he was hesitant when a wand was pointed at him.

"Harry? Could you help me zip up my dress please?" Ginny's voice called from the bedroom.

Harry finished buttoning up his shirt before stepping over and zipping up Ginny's dress. The dress was made out of light blue denim and was strapless with a ruffle going across the top. Ginny had paired it with a braided, creme colored belt and brown wedges. She had her favorite diamond earrings on and a matching pendant on along with a silver cuff on her wrist.

Harry was wearing a casual, short-sleeved button up and dark jeans. He was wearing his usual pair of brown dress shoes and a designer watch. Over the years, Ginny had finally convinced Harry to trade his glasses for contacts and that was what he was wearing now.

"You look amazing Ginny." Harry said.

"Thanks. I see you're wearing my favorite watch." Ginny said gesturing to the watch on Harry's wrist.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked offering Ginny her arm.

Ginny giggled and took his arm as they walked down the stairs.

"We're using the muggle car right?" Ginny asked.

After the war, Harry and Ginny decided that they should have a way of transport in the muggle world. When they asked Dudley about cars, he took them to a nearby dealer and after test driving quite a few, Harry still hadn't found one he liked. Then, in the last room was a beautiful green Porsche convertible. It had a black stripe running down the sides and the windows were tinted. Dudley had frowned and whispered to Harry how much money it would cost but Harry had just smiled and bought the car.

"Yeah, we're picking Dudley and Cho up at their apartment building."

Surprisingly, after the war, Dudley had gotten together with Cho Chang and they were still dating. They lived together in a flat close to Dudley's parents. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't know that Cho was a witch so they were delighted that their son had found someone so lovely.

When the Potters arrived at the apartment building, Dudley and Cho stepped right out. Dudley had lost a lot of his weight but he was still slightly overweight. Cho looked about the same as she did in school except she was slightly curvier and her waist was just a bit larger. Harry suspected that this was because she had health issues in school after Cedric died which made her a bit thinner than she should be.

"Hey Harry!" Cho said sliding into the backseat with Dudley. "I still can't get over how nice your car is!"

Harry just laughed and smiled at her.

The couples caught up with each other and before they knew it, they were at the banquet.

Harry parked the car right in front and walked with everyone to the front of the building. The inside of the banquet hall was a beautifully decorated with streamers and a banner that said: Primary School Reunion! The walls were painted a creme color and the ceilings were extravagantly decorated with a painting of a forest.

"Hello, can I help you?" A lady asked from behind the check-in desk.

"Yes, we're here for the reunion?" Harry said.

"First door to your left." The woman said pointing down the hall.

Harry took Ginny's hand and suddenly, he was more confident. Dudley smiled at him from his position in front of him where he was holding Cho's hand. Dudley pushed open the door to the room and was greeted by several old classmates and teachers.

"Hey Dudley!" Piers Polkins said as he walked up to him.

Dudley shook his hand and politely smiled.

"Hey Piers. How're you doing?" Dudley asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. Working as a chef at the new Mexican joint downtown. And who's this?" He asked referring to Cho.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Cho Chang." Dudley replied getting slightly protective of Cho.

"Oh," Piers said "And who else did you bring? I thought that you could only bring one guest?"

Dudley smiled and moved aside as Harry stepped up.

"Nice to see you Piers. Although I am slightly disappointed that you don't recognize me."

Piers scrunched his eyebrows for a second and looked at Harry still thoroughly confused. He glanced at Dudley who was currently in a quiet conversation with Cho while he was watching Harry and Piers.

"Well then, Harry Potter, nice to see you." Harry said sticking his hand out of Piers to shake.

"Potter?" Piers replied stunned.

The two shook hands and something seemed to pass between them.

"Look, Potter, I'm sorry for what I did as kids. I was really a jerk and I hope that you can forgive me."

"You're forgiven." Harry said with a small smile.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Piers but I think we're going to head over to the food table." Dudley said.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead. I'll see you later Dud."

"Was he of the ones who played 'Harry Hunting' with you?" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded stiffly and walked over to the food table while Ginny glared at Piers. Of course, his back was turned so he couldn't see Ginny.  
Piers was actually talking to his old friends back at his table.

"I wonder what happened to that Potter kid. He went off to that detention center and never came back." Said one of the boys.

"I bet he became some nerdy accountant. That or he died just like his parents!" One of the girls said with a cackle.

"Hailey! Don't say that! We've grown up now and it's time you do too!" Said another one of the girls who promptly moved away from the table.

Harry would recognize these kids as the popular kids of his class. They were the kids that grew up to be cheerleaders and football stars. The ones who constantly teased him for his quietness and his baggy clothes. Now, it appeared some of the had finally changed for the better but, it appeared that some of them still thought they were better than everyone. Hailey was dressed in a skimpy gold dress that had a plunging neckline and made her appear very tacky instead of glamorous. She had a buff looking man with her but he didn't look like he could do much other than a workout.

"What! Don't blame me for saying what everyone is thinking!" Hailey called taking a swig of her drink.

"Actually Hailey, I just saw Potter and he seemed pretty well off." Piers said.

More people turned to tune into the conversation because everyone wanted to know what had become of the quiet kid in their class.

"He was with a girl and seemed to have made up with Dudley." Piers said to the gathering crowd.

"Really? Well good for him." said the girl that had walked away from the table.

"Please, Dudley would never associate with his cousin. Did you see how they behaved in school? Speaking of which, where is Dud? I haven't seen him in years." Hailey said before flouncing off with her boyfriend trailing behind her.

Meanwhile, at the food table, Harry was serving himself a piece of cake when a woman came up to him and gasped.

"Harry Potter?" The woman asked, clearly astounded.

"Errr... Yes?" Harry said turning to face her.

"It's me! Sasha from 1st grade!" The woman, Sasha, said.

Harry took in her light tan skin and round face. Her eyes glistened with playfulness and her posture oozed confidence.

* * *

 _"_ _Harry Potter?" The young girl asked. She was wearing a green sundress._

 _"_ _Errr... Yes?" Harry replied._

 _"My name is Sasha and I'm going to be your friend."_

* * *

She may have changed but Harry still remembered her as being his only friend while he lived on Privet Drive.

She smiled at his inability to speak and started to talk while she ate her cake.

"I had to move because my dad got a new job and I wasn't able to keep going to our school. I actually don't know how they found my address since I live in the wizarding part of England now-"

"How do you know about that." Harry said sharply.

"I knew it would get your attention." Sasha said with a smile as she lifted a bite of cake into her mouth. "You really weren't that observant as a kid Harry. Honestly, I did so much accidental magic as a kid that I'm surprised that the whole class didn't figure out."

"You're a witch?" Harry asked in a hushed voice leading her back towards the table that he sat at.

"Yup," Sasha said proudly. "I'm a muggle born."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked clearly confused as to how he could not have noticed his one childhood friend.

"Yeah, but I was in Ravenclaw and we hardly shared any classes together. Plus, you had all the fame and you probably wouldn't have remembered me so I just stayed with my friends."

The two talked until they got to the table at which point Harry introduced Sasha to Ginny.

"It's great to meet you." Ginny said with a smile.

Just then, Hailey flounced over to their table and smiled, obviously not recognizing Harry.

"Hello there! I don't believe we met. I'm Hailey." Hailey said bending down to Harry.

"Errr, Hello." Harry said while awkwardly looking away from the large amount of cleavage in his face.

"You know, I need a refill on my drink. How would you like to come with?" She offered.

"Errr, no thanks. I'm going to stay here actually." Harry replied while wrapping his arm around Ginny.

Hailey sniffed and straightened up before glaring slightly and stalking off.

"My God. Still the same Hailey as before." Sasha said.

"I know! Some people never change." Harry said. "So what's going on with you? Did you bring anyone today?"

Sasha shook her head.

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"It's ok." Sasha said waving it off with a smile. "I'm in a good place right now. I'm working as a healer at St. Mungos and I just moved into a new flat."

"Oh well that's great! You know, I should get back to Dudley and see how he's doing but, you should come over to our house sometime! We should catch up more." Harry offered.

"That'd be great!" Sasha said with a smile.

Harry walked over to where Dudley was standing which was right in the middle of the group of popular kids.

"Hey Dud." Harry said when Dudley finished talking to someone.

"Harry! I wondered where you went off to! Everyone's wondering about you!" Dudley said with a smile. Then he lowered his voice and moved closer to Harry. "I didn't know what to tell them when they asked what you did and stuff so I just said law enforcement."

"Thanks Dud. That's what I usually say anyway so it's fine." Harry responded.

"Wait. That's Potter?" Someone exclaimed from the small crowd of people.

"Yup! This is my cousin, Harry Potter!" Dudley said while Harry shifted nervously.

"Well, well, if I would have known you would be this handsome, I would have been nicer." Hailey purred as she tried to get closer to Harry.

"I would appreciate it if you got your hands off of my husband." Ginny said as she walked over.

"Husband! You got married Harry?" said one of the nicer girls in the crowd.

"Yeah, about 2 years ago right Harry?" Dudley said smirking at his cousin's discomfort.

Harry nodded with a small smile.

"Best day of my life." Harry said while dropping a kiss onto Ginny's head.

The girls in the crowd let out a small "awwww" and smiled at the cuteness of the couple.

"Well where'd you meet? The detention center?" Hailey said now angry at being overshadowed.

"Actually, Harry never went to the detention center. My parents lied to cover up the fact that he went to an expensive boarding school in Scotland." Dudley said.

Harry's eyes widened and he shifted nervously again from the attention that he was getting.

"Well that's obviously a lie!" Hailey said. "Your parents would never send him to a nicer school than you went to Dud!"

"Actually, it's an exclusive school that only excepts a few students every year. Their parents have to sign then up as soon as they're born to get a spot." Ginny said.

"Whatever. His parents were alcoholics who killed themselves in a car crash. And your wife is so cheesy that she wears fake jewelry? You're just trying to cover up the fact that you're a loser who is just like his parents." Hailey shouted.

Harry was over to her in a second.

"Don't you dare insult my parents. They were actually not alcoholics and they most certainly didn't kill themselves. It was an unfortunate accident that someone else ran into our car. And I'll take it as a compliment that you think I'm like them because they're probably the some of the most amazing people I've ever heard of. As for my wife, I'll have you know that she's amazing and I like to spoil her with real jewelry. Besides, if she decided to wear costume jewelry who cares?"

Hailey sneered but Harry could see the fear in her eyes and smirked. She gave one last huff but turned her back and walked out of the venue with her wannabe boyfriend trailing behind her.

"Wow Harry, now I know why Kingsley hired you." Dudley said with a small laugh.

Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"So Dudley said that you work for the government?" Piers said glad to finally have a Hailey free atmosphere.

Harry relaxed and started to have conversations with the others and talk about his new life. With Hailey gone everyone was having much more fun and the only thought that was in Harry's head was maybe this reunion wasn't so bad.

 **A/N- Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot because I put a lot of time into it and I know that it might be a bit cliché but I just really wanted to write it. I also published another chapter of my story Mysteries of the Veil if you want to check that out. I will publish What Brothers Could Have Been next week and maybe another chapter of Mysteries but we'll see.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **-Marauderette24**


End file.
